Farmer Refuted
by RaiseAGlass
Summary: Samuel thought George loved him. He thought he wasn't used as a tool like George's past partners. He thought he meant so much more. He was wrong. He was being used, used badly and only bringing humiliation to himself. Charles warned him. He warned Samuel that he was only going to get hurt. Poor Sammy. Heart played and torn apart. (Warnings inside)
1. Chapter 1

**Farmer Refuted**

Rating: M

Pairing: King George III/Samuel Seabury

Trigger Warning(s): emotional abuse, physical abuse, attempted suicide, hints of sexual activites.

Modern AU/College AU

Summary: Samuel thought George loved him. He thought he wasn't used as a tool like George's past partners. He thought he meant so much more. He was wrong. He was being used, used badly and only bringing humiliation to himself. Charles warned him. He warned Samuel that he was only going to get hurt. Poor Sammy. Heart played and torn apart.

* * *

Chapter 1

The bed creaked and the headboard pounded against the wall. The room smelled heavily of lust and sweat, and the sounds of panting, moaning, and heavy breathing filled the air of the dorm room. Lips contacted each other roughly until they went lower onto the other's neck, roughly biting on the skin until blood was drawn. A gasp so lightly came from the smaller figure under the lean and larger one. The heated action began to die down, the loud moans ceasing to satisfied whimpers and heavy panting.

As the larger figure pulled out from the smaller one, he rolled off him and laid there. The smaller male, known as Samuel Seabury, cuddled up close to George Fredrick, his partner of only 2 months.

Samuel knew of George's past relationships with other people, and how each of them were only a tool. But when George took interest of Samuel, he assured the younger that he was so much more, so much better than those with previous relations with George. And this made Samuel feel special.

Charles Lee, who was Samuel's only friend, constantly warns him to be careful with George. "Sammy, I'm not saying you shouldn't be with him," Lee said, "I'm saying that he's a player and he'd break your heart at any time." Yet Samuel never took heed of Lee's warnings to be careful.

Both males laid naked on the bed, George's arms behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. He had seem to be contemplating on speaking to himself, but then remembered the boy next to him. George held in a heavy sigh. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for your next class?" He asked Samuel.

"I don't leave for another 30 minutes," Samuel said, "I have plenty of time."

George rolled his eyes and he sat up. "Get out."

The tone in George's voice was so demanding, so stern, it surprised Sam, who then sat up and looked at the taller male. "George….? What was that?"

"Oh don't be daft! You hear what I said, _Seabury_!" He snapped.

Samuel took this at heart. George never called him by his last name, it was always 'Sam,' 'Sammy,' or 'Sam-baby,' but never Seabury. Never his last name, especially with such vigor.

"Why are you still sitting there like you didn't hear me?" growled George. "I said leave"

"George I…" Samuel stammered, gripping onto the sheets of the bed. "Are you okay, George?"

George grabbed Samuel's wrist tightly and shook him harshly. "Do you not hear me?" he hissed into Samuel's ear. "I thought you were supposed to be smart!" Tears began to brim Samuel's eyes. "Don't give me those tears as if they'd change my mind!" George's grip on his wrists only tightened until he heard the boy let out a choked sob. "Listen, you get to class and you don't tell anyone about this." He took Samuel and threw him off the bed. He got out of bed, delivering a kick to Samuel's gut, receiving a pained cough from the smaller male. "You tell anyone what goes on in this room, your punishment will be much worse than this. Much worse. Some students say that I'm passive aggressive but when punishment is on the line, you'll regret your decision." George hissed, taking Samuel's hair into his hand. He pulled Samuel's face closer, planting a rough and bruising kiss to his lips. It wasn't passionate, it wasn't filled with love. The kiss was filled with pent up frustration. He pulled away and bit the skin under Samuel's earlobe.

Samuel let out a yelp in pain, feeling something warm begin to flow down. Blood. He heard George snap "Do you understand?!"to which Samuel nodded slightly, a broken sob escaping his lips. He felt the weight lifted off of him. "Now get up and leave."

He scrambled to his feet, fumbling around for his clothes and putting them on, before heading out the door with tears falling down.

* * *

Charles Lee sat bored in debate class, which started in 10 minutes. _Yay me._ He looked around the room, Alexander Hamilton sat at John Laurens's side as usual, Thomas Jefferson and James Madison sitting next to each other across the room from the other two. Knowing the look on Alexander's face, Charles just knows that Thomas said something to him earlier before class started. _Typical_ he thought. Other occupants in the room included Aaron Burr, who sat away from Jefferson and Hamilton, Angelica Schuyler, who was actually the only female in their debate class. John Adams was also there, but he sat with no one seeing as though he was the only one of his friends that signed up for this class.

Lee scanned the room then saw the empty desk next to him. _Strange. I thought I had a British man sitting next to me. Sammy, where are you?_ Charles thought. Usually, Samuel was always on time to debate class, even if he had spent a free period with George. It was unlike him to be tardy. Sure, there was 10 minutes…7 minutes until class started, but Samuel is always one of the first one's in class. Charles tried not to dig deep into the possible outcome of Samuel's tardiness.

It wasn't long until Samuel came into the room, eyes red and watery as he silently cried. A napkin was held to his ear, well under his ear, as he tried to dry up the blood from his problem with George. He ignored Jefferson's annoying demands to know where he was a took a seat next to Charles. Samuel desperately wiped his tears away with his shirt sleeve.

Lee leaned over to his friend. "Sammy? What happened? You're crying and…bleeding?" He asked was he saw a glimpse of red on the white paper towel. "George did this didn't he?" He asked, voice breaking into a stern tone, which made Samuel flinch.

"No….I'm fine, Charles" he said as he sniffled and wiped his tears once more. "It's nothing"

"Bullshit!" Charles snapped, having Jefferson, Hamilton, Madison, and Laurens's full attention. "He's been abusing you haven't you?"

"Charles, you're making a scene. Nothing happened, I'm fine, just drop it!" he hissed as he looked at the students looking to them. Hamilton looked just about ready to stand up and make more of a scene, probably talking about how Samuel is allowed to report George to authorities if abuse is being brought up. "Please Charles, I'm fine and I will always be fine." He whispered, but his voice cracked as he spoke.

Charles sat straighter as he leaned away from his friend. He let out a sigh. "We aren't done talking about this, Sam." He warned.

Samuel swallowed down a sob that threatened to escape his lips. He tried to fight more tears falling down his face but lost the battle. The tears fell onto his desk and Samuel tried his best to wipe the tears, his sleeve ending up soaked. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he took it out with a shaky hand. He opened up the message:

 **George 3:** _Don't forget to meet by the café._

 **George 3:** _And put yourself together. I don't want to be seen associating with someone who looks pathetic as you. That's not how I want to be labeled._

Samuel squeezed his eyes shut, allowing a tear or two to fall down before replying to George.

 **-** _Yes George._

 **George 3:** _Good. And remember what I told you._

 **George 3:** _Say anything that went on in the room, you'll regret every decision._

A cough, a sniffle and Samuel locked his phone, wiping his tears once more. He was doing a lot of tear wiping, he's surprise his entire sleeve wasn't drenched in the saltiness.

 **George 3:** _Do I make myself clear, Seabury?_

 **-** _Of course, George. I understand._

Samuel bit his bottom lip. He hadn't notice that the class was going on as he was too busy thinking of all the things George could do to him should he say anything to anybody. It was at this point into his relationship with George that Samuel was having doubts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Summary: George is becoming aggressive towards Samuel, taking his anger out on him whenever he gets the chance. Charles attempts to expose George by writing an anonymous article on the school website. But things go from bad to worse when George accuses Samuel for posting the article.

* * *

"You're late." George said to Samuel as the latter entered the café. He noticed the tears in Samuel's eyes. "Still crying? Honestly Sammy, it's not helping your image.

George went to Samuel, wiping the boy's tears with his thumbs and kissed the top of his head, to which Samuel flinched. "Sorry George." He apologized in a quiet voice, trying hard not to allow his voice to crack and break into a sob. He feared what George might do to him, but seeing as they're in public, he could calm down. Could. George slung his arm around Samuel's shoulders and lead him to a table.

"Try not to fidget so much, Sam." George said to his ear. "People will begin to take notice that you don't feel comfortable around me. And you know what'll happen if people become suspicious of us?" Samuel looked up at George with wide eyes, and George nodded, answering Samuel's mental question. Slowly nodding, the younger said he understood and looked down at his hand, which was clasped with George's hand.

Samuel felt his phone vibrate and he reached into his pocket to check the message, when George squeezed his hand in a warning gesture. "I wouldn't answer the phone if I were you." The smaller male merely nodded slightly. "Just know that everything I do to you is to discipline you, my love." He said in a soft, bittersweet tone.

"Y-Yes George." He stuttered, but knew it was a mistake to do so.

"Was that a stutter, my dear Samuel?" George growled in a low volume. It was so close to his ear that Samuel can practically feel George's warm breath down his neck.

"No sir…I mean George, no…uh.." He became completely at a loss of words, tempting to pull away from George. But he didn't. Instead, to keep George's temper down, he leaned on him. He showed a hesitant sign of comfort and safety being with George.

The phone kept vibrating in his pocket and Samuel suspected that Charles might be worried. "Um, I'll be right back, George. I have to take care of this phone call." It was a partial lie but Samuel needed an excuse to see why Charles was so insistent on contacting him. George stared at Samuel with much suspicion before he waved his hand, dismissing Samuel from his seat. The boy stood up, almost too quickly much to George's dismay. He left to go to the restrooms to answer to Charles. Turns out, it wasn't only Charles that tried to reach him, Alexander was as well. _What the fuck?_ He thought in question, opening Charles' message first:

 **Charles:** Sammy, where'd you go?

 **Charles:** Are you okay?

 **Charles:** Please tell me you're not with George?

 **Charles:** Oh my god, you are.

 **Charles:** Sammy?

 **Charles:** Samuel Seabury I swear to god please answer me!

 **Charles:** If George is hurting you, please tell me!

 **Charles:** You're not answering me.

 **Charles:** Sammy?

 **Charles:** You there?

Samuel didn't notice that his heart was pounding in his chest. Did he really cause this much worry to Charles? He felt like a horrible friend if he caused HIS friend to worry. Running his hand through his hair, he sighed shakily and began to reply to Charles.

 **-** _Sorry Charles. I'm with George at the café right now and he isn't allowing me to answer my phone._

Then he opened up Alexander's messages.

 **Alexander:** _This is a simple yes or no question, and you have to answer honestly otherwise I'd end up 'pestering' you as Laurens like to put it._

 **Alexander:** _Is George Fredrick abusing you physically, emotionally, and sexually? Or is he just physically beating you?_

Why? Why does _Hamilton_ need to know what goes on in his personal life? Doesn't he have Jefferson to argue with? To pester?

 **-** _Why do you want to know?_

Almost immediately, Samuel received a reply from Alexander.

 **Alexander:** _Because, if you're being abused by him, someone with power on campus can help you out._

 **-** _You don't understand. George is the son of the current president of this university. He can get away with anything._

 **Alexander:** _Listen, I know we haven't been the best of friends or even acquaintances, but if you're being abused emotionally, physically, and/or sexually, that's where I draw the line._

 ** _-_** _Look, if you really want to know, you'll meet me in my dorm after curfew. I don't really want to tell Charles the whole ordeal, he might just freak out and make yet another scene._

 **Alexander:** _If you don't feel comfortable with me going to your dorm, I won't go._

 **-** _Do you want an answer?_

 **Alexander:** _yes._

 ** _-_** _Then come to my dorm after curfew. I know for certain that George will not stop by._

Samuel locked his phone after he was sure his conversation with Alexander was finished. He sighed heavily, an uneasy sense of nervousness settling in his stomach. He went over to the sink and turned it on. Samuel cupped his hands and placed them under the faucet, collecting water and splashing it on his face to refresh himself. He looked at his reflection and noticed the paleness in his face. Had it gone pale at one point? Cursing himself silently, he turned up the heat and splashed his face again.

He closed his eyes to calm his nerves, turning the water off and grabbing a paper towel to dry his soaked face. Samuel left the restroom and went back to George, who sat at their table, sipping cup of steaming coffee. _Shit,_ Samuel thought, _when he drinks coffee, he's bound to do something to him._ Shaking his thoughts from his head, Samuel went to sit next to George.

"Sorry, that was longer than I anticipated for it to be." He began sheepishly.

George rested his hand on Samuel's thigh. "It's alright love." He responded, taking a sip of his coffee. He rubbed his thumb along Samuel's inner thigh, receiving a slight shiver from the younger male. "I hope you haven't made any plans for tonight. I plan on doing…things with you."

Samuel gulped slightly. "W-Well, I was actually going to do something…an essay for debate class. I received the assignment from Charles." He said, hoping it was a passible lie that'll get him out of George's 'plans.' He looked up at George, who had a stern look on his face.

"Fine, then at least let me walk you to your dorm." He insisted.

"Of course."

The two got up, Samuel collecting his things, slinging his bag over his shoulder. George wrapped an arm around Samuel's waist and they began walking to the dormitory halls. They walked in silence until George stopped, grabbing Samuel and pulling him close. He brought the younger's chin up and planted a soft kiss onto his lips. Because of his blindness to the obvious abuse, Samuel melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around George's neck.

It felt like minutes but was only seconds before George pulled away, almost as if he was disgusted. "Come on." He muttered. What was all that about? When Samuel looked around, he knew exactly what it was. It was one of Hamilton's friends, who was he, Aaron Burr? He had stumbled upon the two and George was only using Samuel as a way to prove that there is nothing going on between his and Samuel's relationship. This upset Samuel greatly, for he thought that George actually kissed as a way of apologizing for the abuse from earlier. "We're here," said George, snapping Samuel out of his train of thought.

"What?" Samuel asked.

"We're at your dorm. God can't you be anymore daft?"

Samuel felt hurt from George's insult but brushed past the feeling. "Thank you for walking with me, George. I appreciate it." He said. George only huffed and turned to leave. When he rounded the corner, Samuel quickly opened the door to his dorm. Thank god his roommate was staying over at another person's dorm for the night.

He slammed the door shut and dropped his things. Tears threatened to leave his eyes as he was reminded of George's rude behavior. Samuel quickly wiped the tears away then went to sit on his bed.

* * *

In Charles' dorm, the male was furiously typing away in his laptop. His roommate, Thomas Conway, was a heavy sleeper so this gave Charles an advantage to be harsh in his typing. After the whole thing that happened in class, with Samuel coming into the room with tears in his eyes and blood below his ears, Charles became furious with George. No one, no one, especially George Fredrick, treats Samuel like that. Sure, he didn't do anything when Alexander Hamilton humiliated Samuel in front of the entire quad at the beginning of the school year.

But then again, he really didn't know Samuel that well. Samuel was a freshman after all and he barely associates with them. Still, if anyone were to use Sammy as a tool, they would meet with Charles, who has a very short temper.

As for his furious typing, Charles was on the school website, writing up an article about George, writing anonymously. He included George's many relationships and how they were a bust and then included George's current relationship with Samuel, writing about how George is abusing Samuel. He doesn't write it as a 'maybe,' or a 'possibly.' Charles writes the article with such certainty that he didn't think twice of the possible outcomes. Some people might think Samuel himself writing the article, others might think it's Alexander who's writing them.

Either way, he writes it. He hopes that the students on campus would read and take in these words, hopefully saving Samuel from the horrible and abusive relationship.


	3. Chapter 3

**Farmer Refuted**

 **Summary** : Alexander meets up with Samuel, just in time to stop the boy from freaking out. Samuel confesses what George had done earlier that day.

 **Warning** : This chapter contains rough play and sexual activities. Reader's discretion is advised.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

The night was silent, save for the sound of crickets chirping. The temperature was beginning to drop as the month of December started to come up. Curfew was also rolling in and students were either hiding from security or residing in their dorms respectfully.

Samuel, feeling anxious about almost everything that has been happening, paced back and forth in his dorm room. He was contemplating whether or not it was a good idea to invite Alexander to his dorm. Alexander Hamilton. Of all people who could've requested this, Alexander fucking Hamilton was the first, and oddly enough, Samuel was comfortable with that. Not really comfortable, more like less likely worried for his secret coming out. Oh, who was he kidding? This was the worse idea he'd thought of. Alexander never learns to keep his mouth shut. He never learns to stop speaking. But during a time where Samuel was truly desperate, he didn't care anymore. As long as people don't make a fuss, much like Charles would, he would admit to SOME things.

A rapid knock on the door snapped Samuel from his thoughts. The boy looked over at the door, startled by the interruption of his thinking. He took a deep breath before walking over and opening the door. Alexander stood there, no surprise, though he was looking around as if trying to spot out any security guards. He then looked over at Samuel and rushed into the room, slamming the door shut. "Well, hello to you too, Hamilton." Samuel said, fixing his voice to sound confident.

Alexander took a seat on Samuel's bed. "Talk." He demanded.

Samuel sat down on his roommate's bed. It took about a minute for him to gather his courage to speak. "What happens in this room, stays in this room." Alexander nodded and gestured Samuel to continue. "George is a monster with relationships. He's…. He's abusive. Horrible! He uses me for his sexual desires, even if I don't like it. He tells me he will beat me any chance he gets." He felt tears brim his eyes and quickly wipes them away before continuing, "George says if I tell anyone what he does to me, my 'punishment' will be much worse. Which is why I beg of you, getting on my knees and begging," he knelt in front of Alexander, hands clasped together, "please don't tell this to anyone."

Alexander looks down at Samuel; the same person who had the audacity to speak over him while having a debate. He opened his mouth to say something only to see the door swing open to George. The two occupants looked at George, Samuel with wide eyes. "Well, what is this picture I walked in on?" George started.

"George, I-" Samuel tried to explain but George cuts him off.

"I knew it. You're too big of a whore, aren't you!? You want more than one…"

"George no! It isn't what it looks like!" Samuel exclaimed.

"Really? Because it looks like you were going to enjoy Hamilton's dick in your mouth."

"No! I was merely talking to him!"

Alexander was in the middle of this yelling battle. He was tempted to punch the shit out of George but quickly remembered George's strength, considering the black eye he gave Samuel. Getting up, Alexander watched as George grabbed Samuel by the hair and harshly yanked him to his feet.

"You listen to me you fucking whore," George hissed. Alexander's eyes widen and he quickly left the dorm. "I am about to force you down on your knees and make you beg for mercy! What were you doing with Hamilton?"

Samuel looked up at George and held back his tears. He dared not to tell the truth to George, fearing of the punishment that awaited him. But he didn't know what to say that'll pass as a convincing lie. _What do you want to hear, George?_ He thought. The short male swallowed, opening his mouth to speak. "I-I…." he stuttered.

"Mhm? Just tell me you were down on your knees, waiting for _enjoy_ his fucking dick in your mouth or so help me, I will punish you so hard, the only word you'll remember is my name." George growled, bringing Samuel closer to his face.

"Yes, I-I was-" Samuel was cut off by a laugh from George.

"That's all I want to hear, love." He purred softly and kissed Samuel along the jaw. "I love you, but if you aren't telling me the truth, well…. I don't want to repeat myself." George's hands fumbled with Samuel's pants. "Now, because you were betraying me with someone else, I'm going to have to reclaim you as mine and mine only."

George forced Samuel on to the bed. He took the smaller man's wrists and pinned them over his head. Lips contacted with each other harshly, George's tongue forcing itself in Samuel's mouth. His hands wandered over the thin torso of the man squirming underneath him. George growled and bit on Samuel's bottom lip. Samuel gasped and cried out in pain but also in slight pleasure. "So responsive," George breathed, pulling the whimpering boy's pants off. "I love it when you do that. It fills me with so much love for you." He leaned down and kissed the boy on the neck, marking the skin. George marked Samuel's neck with various shades of purple and blue. Under him, Samuel whimpered and mewled. He bucked his hips against George's. "Fucking hell, Sammy, you are _very_ tonight." George said, hooking his fingers around the waistband of Samuel's boxers. He slowly took the boxer's off of his lover and planted kisses all over him.

The kisses had moved down to Samuel's hips, where George nicked the sensitive skin that made Samuel squeak and moan softly. A smirk was plastered along George's lips and he moved back up to meet Samuel's lips. Things began to get more heated as the larger man took off his own clothing and pushed himself inside the submissive man without preparation, earning a shriek in pain. Samuel arched his back and he sobbed, clenching his hands into fists.

"Shhhh it's alright love. See this is the outcome you get when you're not loyal to me. Pain in our most pleasurable affairs." The brit said, stroking the sobbing boy's cheek. He didn't give Samuel a moment to adjust to the uncomfortable dryness as he thrusted roughly into Samuel. The dorm room filled with the sounds of Samuel's pained sobs and moans and George's grunting, the bed creaking underneath them. To stop the sounds of the sobbing, the two began to make out, acting like a real couple for once.

After the two reached their climax, George pulled out of Samuel and kissed his neck softly and tenderly, calming the whimpering boy down. His sobs reduced to heavy pants and the occasional pleasured noise that escaped his lips. All thoughts and fears Samuel had of George seemed to have drained away as well as other thoughts he might've had.

"Say it, Sammy, say it." George pressed on, kissing him under the earlobe.

"I…..I love you…." Samuel managed to breathe out, giving George a satisfied feeling.

He kissed Samuel's bare shoulder and smiled. "That's what I wanted to hear. I love you too." He purred and laid next to Samuel, turning off the lamp next to the bed. He wrapped his arms around the small man's waist and pulled him close, resting his head on top of Samuel's head. Hearing Samuel's breathing even out, he smiled and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: This was actually my first smut written :) Forgive me Lin, for I have sinned. Help me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Farmer Refuted**

Summary: The abuse was going down, thankfully for Samuel. But hatred for George by students on campus only continue to grow. Samuel needs to stop this before it gets out of hand. He then remembers; Hamilton knows something nobody should know.

* * *

Chapter 4

Samuel never recalled his roommate coming into the dorm in a rush. He didn't recall his phone going off, Charles being insistent on calling him and texting him. He groaned and shifted in his bed. Samuel opened his eyes to find himself naked, cuddling up to George. Smiling only a bit, he laid there in George's arms, referring back to the heated event last night. He turned over and reached for his phone, unlocking it to read his messages.

 **Alexander:** _I'm sorry._

 _Alright, that's weird._ He thought and checked more of his messages.

 **Charles:** _Why did Hamilton call me at 1;30 in the fucking morning?_

 **Charles:** _Of all people, Hamilton!_

 **Charles:** _Don't you dare ignore me, Samuel Seabury, I can tell when something is wrong._

When Samuel checked the time of the messages, his eyes widened. They were sent 17 minutes prior to him waking up. The final message from Charles was him telling Samuel where to meet him. He sat up, groaning at the pain in his lower torso. "George…" he said, shaking the man next to him. "George, wake up." George merely wrapped his arms around Samuel's smaller body tightly and brought him down for a cuddle. "George!" he raised his voice. Samuel rolled his eyes and thought for a moment before blushing deeply at an idea that'll get George to respond. "Your majesty!"

George immediately woke up, sitting right up on the bed and looking around. "What? What is it?" he looked at the boy next to him and smiled. "Ah. My sweet, submissive subject." He purrs. "You called for me?"

"I only wanted you to wake up. We have to get up. We almost overslept."

"Oh my dear Sammy. It's a Saturday, we have no classes. How about we just stay here? You and me, in this dorm with no interruptions." He gently kissed Samuel on the shoulder. "Doesn't that sound like a ravishing idea?"

"George, please, I'm spending the day with Charles." He said, taking his lover's hand in his own. "I promise later tonight, we'll go to your dorm and….do what you wish." He suggests to George, who ran his hands up and down Samuel's arm. He planted a kiss on his neck and purred softly. "I promise. I just need to check in with my friend."

"You won't tell him what goes on in our private life, you hear me?" George says, his tone suddenly serious.

"Of course." Samuel said, voice quivering a bit.

George grinned and kissed his shoulder blades softly. "Good boy, Sammy. I knew you can follow simple instructions. Keep this up and perhaps I won't have to hurt you, love." Samuel gave his lover a hesitant nod, his breath hitching when he felt George's lips press against his neck. He tilted his head slightly and George brought him down on the bed, nibbling and making marks along Samuel's neck.

"George…" Samuel breathed, blushing a deep shade of red. "George please, we must get dressed." He heard George let out a sigh and pulled away from Samuel. The two got up from the bed and collected their clothes, rushing to put them on. "I'll see you later tonight, George." Samuel said, kissing George softly on the lips.

"I love you, my dear Sammy." George said to him.

Samuel paused before saying quickly "Bye," and running out his dorm.

* * *

Charles waited for his friend at the café, looking stern with his arms crossed over his chest. He called Alexander earlier, demanding to know why he called at 1 in the morning. Alexander didn't say much but he did mention what happened before he left Samuel's dorm. He was completely furious at George, Samuel, and Alexander, he was practically a ticking time bomb waiting to explode.

He spotted Samuel walking towards him, luckily without George by his side. "Same, there you are! You never overslept before." Charles said, fixing his voice so he wasn't sounding so stern. "Where did you go yesterday after class?"

"I was with George." Replied Samuel. "Sorry for not contacting you."

Charles only sighed then looked at Samuel's neck. "Are those….?" Samuel quickly covered his neck with the collar of his shirt and blushed. "That's what you did last night!"

"S-Shut up! Let's just….let's just go." He muttered and pulled Charles over to the counter, thinking of what he should order.

"So, Hamilton called me last night as I told you. I called him back."

"Really? What….. What did you two talk about?"

Charles looked at Samuel and saw how tense he was. "It was a drunk call, don't worry."

"A drunk call? Huh, because he wasn't drunk last night at all." Samuel added. He honestly wanted to know what exactly was the conversation about.

"Fine. You want the truth Sammy?" Charles asked, Samuel nodding though there was fear in his eyes. "He told me that George walked in on you and him…..about to…"

The two looked towards the entrance of the café where Mulligan, Lafayette, and Hamilton entered. "Hamilton!" Samuel called, his voice shaking with mixed emotion,s

Alexander looked towards the two of them then he turned to his friends. "Save a seat for me, guys. This shouldn't take long." He said, brushing off his friends' questioning looks. He walked over to Charles and Samuel and although he disliked the two of them (not as much as he dislikes Jefferson but still), he had to act civil, know Samuel's secret.

"Hamilton, you made a promise! You said you tell anyone about last night" he hissed.

"Would you rather me tell the others? Lee's you friend, I don't understand why you distrust him."

"For once, Sammy, I agree with Hamilton." Charles spoke up. "Listen, Sam, I never said that you shouldn't go out with George because you were in love with him. But he's going to end up hurting you."

"Here's the thing, Lee. Seabury here said that if he does anything he isn't supposed to do, George is going to 'punish him in the worse way possible.'"

"Hamilton!" Samuel snapped, feeling betrayed. Why? Hamilton was not his friend.

"Hey, I'm not you friend. He is!" Alexander pointed out, gesturing over to Charles who looked furious. "If I were you, Seabury, I'd go for someone who wouldn't hurt you the way George does."

"Oh what do you know, Hamilton? You're so blind to even see that John Laurens actually likes you. So, how would you know what love looks like?"

"Simple. It's the same way Lee-"

"Go back to you friends, Hamilton." Charles cut Alexander off, glaring hatefully at him. "You're starting to talk nonsense."

Alexander looked at Charles and raised an eyebrow before shrugging his shoulders and walking to his group of friends. "Charles, don't listen to Hamilton. George didn't mean it when he said he would 'punish' me badly." Samuel said. Charles was silent, glaring after Alexander still. "Charles?"

"Let's go, Sam. If I stay here any longer, I might go beat Hamilton to a pulp."

Samuel looked at his friend. "Alright," he said, being dragged off by Charles out the café. "You're being suddenly forceful."

"Shut up, Samuel." He muttered to himself, dragging his friend by the arm. He was taking him over to the quad, knowing that George Fredrick was there, possibly flirting with people. But, he hopes, that after his article post, people will treat George exactly how he should be treated.

"Charles, where are you taking me?" Samuel insisted to know, wondering why his friend was being forceful.

"Because, there's something I want you to see."

Charles lead him over to the quad and gestured to crowd of people surrounding none other than George Fredrick, throwing insults and punches at him. "Wha-? What are they doing?! Charles what's going on?!" Samuel yelled and ran over to the crowd. "George?! Get away from him! All of you! I will report you to the dean! Possibly call authorities for this!"

"After all he's done?" said a student who Samuel couldn't recognize at the moment. "To you mostly? You still defend this son of a bitch?!"

"Leave! All of you!" Samuel snapped, before turning to George who was on the ground. "George, do you need anything? Anything at all?"

George brought him closer before wrapping his hands tightly on Samuel's neck, choking him. "It was you that wrote that article. You son of a bitch, I thought I told you!"

Charles immediately pried George away from Samuel, who gasped and coughed, face flushed red. "Fuck you, you rich prick!" Charles growled and kicked George in the gut. He went over to Samuel and helped him up, taking him to the campus clinic. "I told you he'd end up hurting you." He said, but when he only got shaking as a reply, he began to get worried. "Sammy? What's wrong?"

"He…..he a-accused me for something I-I didn't do." Samuel manage to cough out. "I-I don't e-even know what h-he was talking about."

"Shh, Sammy. Just regain your strength, rest in the clinic and it'll be okay." Charles assured him, feeling somewhat guilty that he caused this. "I'll come back later, I promise."

And with that, Charles left Samuel at the clinic to be tended to by the nurses there. He stormed out the clinic, nearly yelling out in frustration. He's trying to protect his best friend, but Samuel insists on being an idiot and troubling himself.

* * *

 **A/N: I am sorry about this. Things will only get worse from here.**


End file.
